La Sucesora del Trotamundos
by The Reaper Only
Summary: Bardo, el Guardián Trotamundos, es conocido por proteger mundos enteros de la aniquilación total. Un ser desconocido con inmenso poder. Pero que pasa cuando el adopta una humana para que sea su aprendiz y mas tarde su sucesora. Kana es la hija adoptiva del Trotamundos y la próxima protectora del universo...
1. Entre las Cenizas

**Este es mi primer fanfiction de League of Legends. Bardo es mi personaje favorito (Ademas de Kindred, Illaoi, Udyr y Aatrox) me encanta su temática y esta historia se me ocurrió mientras jugaba una partida con un amigo. Comencé a buscar mas sobre Bardo, igualmente no había mucho ademas del poco Lore que le pusieron al igual que a los últimos campeones. En fin, ustedes dirán si les gusta o no. Pongan like, suscribanse y publicare vídeo todos los viernes... XD  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1** : Entre las cenizas

La guerra es un instrumento que los humanos usan para aniquilar. Varios de ellos solo ven la guerra como una oportunidad, otros la ven como una abominación, un monstruo con mente propia. Ambos bandos tienen razón. La guerra causa destrucción y renacimiento de entre sus cenizas. Demacia y Noxus se enfrentaban de nuevo en otra guerra por la supremacía sobre el territorio. Como suele pasar, todas las guerras terminan en la muerte de miles de personas y casi nunca se llega a la verdadera paz entre ambas facciones. Bardo, el guardián Trotamundos, había observado la batalla desde lejos. Bardo no se preocupaba por la batalla entre Demacia y Noxus. El solo actúa ante situaciones que podrían causar la destrucción del mundo. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima Guerra Rúnica...

Mientras Bardo caminaba en el campo de batalla totalmente destruido. Lo único que quedaba de la batalla eran los cuerpos de los soldados que lucharon valerosamente por su nación y sus familias. Bardo observo a su alrededor solo para ver muerte por doquier. El no sabia muy bien porque el observo la batalla. Tal vez para salir del aburrimiento, ya que no tiene mucho que hacer. El es un guardián pero no hay peligro inminente que amenace a Runaterra o al mundo. Bardo estaba por irse de la escena pero uno de sus meeps lo detuvo y empezó a balbucear algo en un idioma antiguo. Bardo lo entendió, había alguien con vida.

El meep lo guió a Bardo, cuando llegaron encontraron una pequeña casa en medio del bosque. No muy lejos de la batalla que tuvo lugar hace unos momentos. La casa recibió el daño colateral de la pelea, lo mas seguro era que los residentes de la casa no querían estar involucrados. Bardo entro a la casa y la inspecciono. En la sala de estar yacía el cuerpo de un hombre adulto, le habían cortado la cabeza... un corte limpio. En la cocina estaba el cuerpo de una mujer mayor, había sido apuñalada incontables veces en el pecho. Bardo se entristesia ante tal carnicería. Esta gente no merecía este destino. De pronto de empezaron a escuchar llantos provenientes del sótano. Los meeps se apresuraron y bajaron, Bardo los siguió. Al entrar al sótano, Bardo se tropezó con otro cadáver. Era un niño pequeño, le faltaba su brazo izquierdo.

Bardo sintió lastima por ellos pero el no iba a interferir con el curso del mundo... Bardo miro al niño y noto que estaba abrazando algo con su único brazo. Bardo se acerco y vio un bebe en el brazo del niño. El bebe comenzó a llorar cuando vio a Bardo, los Meeps se acercaron al infante y lo consolaron. El bebe sonrió ante la presencia de los Meeps. Bardo sintió algo diferente en el bebe, los Meeps no se acercan a humanos como si nada. Ellos son atraídos ante la presencia de seres celestiales como Bardo y algunos dioses interdimensionales. Bardo, con cuidado, tomo al bebe y lo miro a los ojos. El bebe comenzó a reírse en su cara. Bardo soltó una carcajada y decidió llevarse al bebe; El podia sentir que en un futuro este infante podia llegar a grandes cosas que podrían cambiar al mundo. Al salir de la casa Bardo tomo al bebe y se aseguro de que este ileso. Al terminar de inspeccionar, Bardo uso su gran flauta y creo un túnel hacia otro mundo. Un mundo muy alejado de este, un mundo desconocido para el hombre...

* * *

 _ **20 años despues...**_

La academia de guerra estaba en silencio hoy. Sorprendentemente los campeones estaban en calma, no hubo incidentes fuera de los campos de la justicia. Generalmente, los Noxianos son los que causan problemas dentro de la academia. Los invocadores ya han tolerado bastante sus insolencias, pero aun asi los siguen aceptando cada vez que Noxus manda un nuevo campeón para que luche. Pero hoy... todo estaba en calma, lo cual era extraño. Los invocadores sabían que algo iba a pasar pero no sabían con exactitud que era. Vessaria Kolminye, la Alta Consejera (quien tomo el puesto después de que Heywan Relivash fuera despojado de su posición en la liga) estaba revisando unos importantes archivos cuando un invocador novato llamo a su puerta.

"Adelante" Dijo Vessaria. El invocador entro con prisa, parecia nervioso por algo

"Perdón por interrumpir, Alta Consejera. Pero algo esta pasando en las puertas de la academia" Dijo el invocador con prisa

"No me digas que son los noxianos de nuevo. Por que si lo son, te juro por los dioses que-" El invocador interrumpió a Vessaria

"No... Un portal se abrió en la entrada... y salieron dos personas de el" Exclamo el invocador "Ellos solicitan una reunión con usted" Vessaria se acerco al invocador

"¿A mi?"

"Dijeron... bueno, uno de ellos dijo: _Queremos hablar con quien esta al mando de la Academia_ "

"Esta bien... ¿Ellos siguen en la entrada o ya entraron?"

"Siguen en la entrada. Están esperando, debemos darnos prisa. Los algunos campeones se están poniendo nerviosos con su presencia" Dijo el invocador y Vessaria lo siguió hasta la entrada donde varios campeones se habían reunido alrededor de los recién llegados. Vessaria los paso a todos y miro a sus "invitados", un hombre y una mujer. Uno de ellos resaltaba por ser demasiado robusto, llevaba una vestimenta rara, su cara estaba oculta bajo una mascara con tres agujeros y tenia una gran barba que cubría su cuello y se unía con su cabello. La otra llevaba la misma ropa pero a diferencia del primero, ella no llevaba una mascara, su cara podía verse claramente. Sus ojos son de color azul claro, su cabello era totalmente blanco y era tan largo que tocaba el suelo. Vessaria miro mas detalladamente a la mujer. Ella también tenia la misma mascara pero estaba en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. En vez de usar la mascara para ocultarse, la usaba como un adorno; no solo eso, Vessaria especulo que ella podría tener alrededor de 18 años, es joven. La mujer fue la primera en hablar...

"Saludos" Dijo mientras hizo una reverencia y el hombre hizo lo mismo "Mi nombre es Kana y el es mi maestro... pueden llamarlo Bardo" Dijo Kana y Bardo hizo un leve sonido de campanillas "Estamos aquí para pedir ser parte de la liga de leyendas" Vessaria se sorprendió al escucharla. Ella hablaba claramente, no había duda en su voz y era respetuosa; Algo que a varios campeones las hacia falta. Vessaria no sabia si aceptarlos a ellos como campeones. Necesitaba reunir a los demás invocadores y hacer una reunión para hablar sobre esto "Se que esta en duda..." Kana miro a Vessaria a los ojos, como si leyera sus pensamientos "Vessaria Kolminye" Y tal parece que lo hizo

"¿Como sabes mi nombre?" Vessaria se puso a la defensiva

"No somos ignorantes. Nosotros podemos ver mas allá que los mortales. El punto es que estamos aquí, no solo para ser parte de la liga, sino para proteger Runaterra y los mundos que no pueden defenderse por si solos. Nosotros ofrecemos un balance" Explico Kana "Si acepta o no, no nos importa. Nosotros seguiremos insistiendo de igual manera"

"... Primero necesito hablar con los demás invocadores" Vessaria se dio vuelta "Siganme" Kana y Bardo la siguieron adentro de la academia de guerra. Kana dejo que Bardo pase primero, cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, ella se da vuelta y mira a los campeones que los estaban mirando hace poco. Su ojos se centraron en los noxianos. Finalmente Kana entro y siguió a Vessaria y a Bardo.

* * *

"La respuesta es no" Dijo un Invocador en la reunión. Casi todos los invocadores se habían reunido, al igual que algunos campeones de la liga. Incluyendo Lee Sin, Nasus, Ryze y Jarvan IV. "No permitiremos que ellos sean campeones de la liga. La razón principal es porque ellos no representan ni una ciudad o reino de Valoran. Las batallas libradas en los campos de la justicias son para resolver conflictos de manera pacifica, sin recurrir a la guerra entre naciones"

"Con el debido respeto, Consejero" Jarvan IV levanto su mano para hablar "Varios campeones de la liga no pertenecen a una nación y aun así se les permitió el paso. Tome como ejemplo a Ryze, Shaco, Aatrox, Fiddlesticks y Nocturne. La mayoría de los campeones aquí solo luchan para ajustar cuentas, volverse mas poderosos e incluso para saciar su sed de sangre. Usted esta siendo hipócrita al no aceptarlos a ellos"

"Jarvan tiene razón, Kiersta Mandrake" Dijo Vessaria. Kiersta Mandrake antes era parte del Consejo de la Equidad, junto a Heywan Relivash. Pero después de que Heywan fuera despojado de su posición y encarcelado. Vessaria se volvió la única Alta consejera y Kiersta se volvió solo un consejero. "No debemos ser hipócritas. Ademas, ellos si representan un pueblo"

"¿Quienes?" Pregunto Kiersta

"Nosotros protegemos a todos los seres de todos los mundos conocidos y por haber" Dijo Kana "Nosotros solo observamos, pero interferimos cuando el mundo esta en riesgo. Guerras que solo involucran conflictos entre naciones están fuera de nuestro interés pero aun así nos preocupamos por su seguridad, no importa su nacionalidad o raza. Todos son seres vivos"

"Interesante" Dijo Nasus "Dime Pequeña. Tu eres humana ¿Que haces acompañando a un ser celestial?"

"El me adopto con un propósito. Ser su sucesora" Dijo Kana y miro a Bardo "Mi maestro no hace algo si no tiene futuros propósitos para el curso del mundo. Yo tengo un poder que ningún otro humano tiene... fui bendecida con poder celestial"

"Poder no lo es todo, pero en este caso si... ser la sucesora de un ser celestial es una carga demasiado pesada" Dijo Lee sin "Ustedes están aquí para ser parte de la liga. Es cierto que no son de ninguna nación y por lo tanto no pueden luchar por ellos. Pero lucharan para proteger la paz y la vida de todos los seres vivos, ¿No es así?"

"Así es"

"¿Y usted?" Kiersta se dirigió a Bardo "¿Porque no dice nada? ¿Va a dejar a esta adolescente hablar por usted? ¿Se cree superior por dejar que ella explique por usted?" Kiersta bombardeo a Bardo con preguntas. Jarvan, Ryze, Nasus y Vessaria se molestaron por el tono en el que pregunto, faltando el respeto a un ser claramente superior.

"¿... (sonido de campanillas)?" Bardo movía la cabeza hacia la derecha

"Me disculpo por mi maestro... el no puede comunicarse con los humanos u otras criaturas de la tierra. Solo los celestiales, espíritus y dioses pueden entenderlo" Kana explico "Por eso yo hablo por el. Soy su hija, aprendiz y traductor" Al decir eso, pequeñas criaturas salieron de la barba de Bardo y se posicionaron en la cabeza de Kana.

"Esos son... ¿Meeps?" Pregunto Vessaria y Kana asintió con la cabeza

"¿Meeps?" Pregunto Jarvan

"Son pequeños espíritus que aparecen ante la presencia de otros seres espirituales. Pero los Meeps pertenecen a otra dimensión, alejada de esta, la cual ninguno de nosotros tiene acceso... supuestamente eran una leyenda"

"¿Y bien...? ¿Cual es su veredicto final?" Kana pregunto. Vessaria le lanzo una mirada a Kiersta y este después de un rato asintió. Todos los invocadores se levantaron

"Puede que algunos de nosotros no este de acuerdo pero este es el veredicto final. Bardo, Kana... sean bienvenidos a la liga de leyendas" Dijo Vessaria "Desde ahora se les otorgara un titulo a cada uno" Ella punto a Bardo primero "Bardo, el Guardián Trotamundos. Kana, La Sucesora del Trotamundos"

* * *

Después de la reunión, Vessaria acompaño a Bardo y Kana, a sus habitaciones. Como son campeones de la liga ahora, podían vivir allí si así lo querían. El lugar esta divido en secciones así los campeones que tienen cierto nivel de rivalidad no pudieran encontrarse el uno al otro caminando por el pasillo y causar destrucción mientras tratan de matarse entre si. El área en el que estaban ahora era el Área Neutral, donde los campeones que no pertenecen a ninguna nación, pueden dormir tranquilos. El lugar era una sala circular, en el medio había una fuente y frente a la fuente estaban las puertas que llevaban a las habitaciones. En cada puerta estaba escrito el nombre del campeón que residía dentro.

"Este es el lugar. Tal como ustedes pidieron, compartirán la habitación. Kana, ¿porque hiciste esta petición?" Pregunto Vessaria

"Mi maestro no tiene un cuerpo físico. Lo que estas viendo ante ti es básicamente un globo que sirve para que el pueda interactuar como seres físicos. Mi maestro al no tener cuerpo no necesita dormir, comer, ni siquiera bañarse. Que el tenga su propia habitación es un desperdicio de habitaciones"

"Ya veo. Esta bien. Yo tengo que irme a ver a otro campeón. Un consejo antes de irme... Cuidado con Aatrox. Generalmente esta buscando pelea, por suerte podemos mantenerlo bajo control... a veces"

"No se preocupe. Tendremos cuidado" Kana y Bardo hicieron una pequeña reverencia a Vessaria y ella se fue "Maestro... ¿Puedo ver los alrededores? Tengo curiosidad por los campeones" Bardo asintió, dándole permiso. "Gracias, volveré en un momento" Kana salio del Área Neutral y floto hacia el Area de Jonia...

* * *

 _ **Aca voy a aclarar algo. Los Meeps... Riot no explico nada sobre ellos, asi que yo puse que vienen de uno de los mundos que Bardo visita. Puede que se halla dicho su origen verdadero en algun lado. Si es asi, perdon. Espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capitulo XD Please Review, necesito saber si les gusto y si necesito cambiar algo.**_


	2. Conociendo la Liga

**Todos los Review, WOW. No me esperaba que les guste tanto XD GRACIAS!  
** **Me tarde mucho en publicar ya que estaba en la facultad y también estaba al tanto del rework de Taric. Resulta que puse a Taric en unos capítulos mas adelante pero cambie varias cosas acorde a su rework. Puede que me tarde un poco mas en publicar el siguiente pero tratare de publicar seguido, sino a lo mejor sacan otro campeón y yo quedo con la duda de si ponerlo o no.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2** : Conociendo la Liga

Kana flotaba por los pasillos de la academia. Ella no usa mucho sus piernas ya que todos los mundos y dimensiones que ella y Bardo han visitado, son planos espirituales. No hay tierra, suelo, objetos, nada; ella se vio obligada a usar su poder para moverse, tanto que se volvió una costumbre. Al salir del Área Neutral, Kana entro al Área de Jonia. Allí fue recibida con una discusión entre dos campeones. Una de ellas era Ahri, y la otra era Syndra; Kana no entro, solo se quedo escuchando.

"Tu no perteneces aquí" Dijo Ahri "Es mejor que te vayas ahora antes de que llame a los invocadores... ¿o quieres que traiga a alguien peor?"

"Di lo que quieras, Zorra. No me importa, estoy aquí para saldar cuentas. ¿Donde esta?" Syndra pregunto

"El no esta aquí. Si lo quieres, ve a buscarlo" Syndra uso sus esferas y rodearon a Ahri "¿Piensas matarme? No podrás" Ahri tenia su orbe en la mano, lista para atacar si era necesario

"Mi poder no tiene limites... tu eres solo un animal tratando de ser humana. Eres una hormiga comparada conmigo"

"¿Segura?"

"Me estas provocando..."

"Hazlo, matame... ¿o tienes miedo de los invocadores? Vessaria puede neutralizarte con solo mover un dedo" Dijo Ahri con una sonrisa "Ya viste como se ocupo de Swain con solo usar una mano. Imagínate lo que te hará si matas a un campeón fuera de la grieta"

"..."

"¿Y...? ¿Que esperas?" Syndra retiro las esferas y floto hasta la salida "Cobarde" Syndra salio y se encontró con Kana, la miro fijamente antes de irse. Kana la ignoro y siguió su camino. Paso del Área de Jonia y entro al Área de Demacia... Estaba vació, no había un alma en el lugar. Kana suspiro y siguió explorando. Delante de ella había una gran puerta cerrada con sellos mágicos. La puerta decía "Área del Vacio", Kana sabia muy bien que no le convenía entrar y mucho menos siquiera abrir la puerta.

" _Tu no eres bienvenida aquí_ " Alguien dijo detrás de ella. Kana se dio vuelta y se encontró con Malzahar. " _Puede que seas la aprendiz de ese ser celestial pero aquí... no tienes nada que hacer. Los de tu clase deberían involucrarse en otros asuntos y dejar a los seres del vacío en soledad... Ellos vendrán uno de estos_ _días_ "

"Los seres del vacio están ligados a nuestro destino, Malzahar. Ellos amenazan, no solo a Valoran, sino a toda Runaterra y las dimensiones paralelas..."

" _Aun así... hoy no tienes nada que hacer aquí... vete_ " Malzahar dijo calmadamente. Kana obedeció y se fue. Una de las mayores preocupaciones de Kana era el vacio, Bardo no esta interesado en ese conflicto futuro ya que las criaturas del vacio ciertamente son poderosas pero eventualmente acabaran destruyéndose entre si. Cuando el Vacio se abra, Ella y Bardo actuaran, pero mientras tanto, solo los observaran de cerca... Kana siguió su camino hasta el Área de Fréljord, allí estaban casi todos los campeones de la ciudad-estado (con excepción de Lissandra, Sejuani y Trundle). Kana entro y fue recibida amistosamente por Braum.

"Vaya, pero si es la nueva campeona. Mucho gusto pequeña, Mi nombre es Braum" Dijo amistosamente mientras dejaba a un lado su enorme escudo "Debo decir que me sorprende verte por aquí. Muy pocos campeones salen de sus áreas y deambulan por las demás. Eso si, cuando lo hacen solo buscan pelea. Aquí cuando vienen, se van con la cola entre las patas al verme"

"... Debe ser porque tu defiendes el Área muy bien" Dijo Kana con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella no es alguien que sonría mucho, pero ya que Braum estaba siendo amable con ella, bien podría mostrar una pequeña sonrisa

"A veces. Puedes confiar en mi cuando necesitas protección. Si algún día de estos luchamos juntos, no te preocupes, ¡yo me ocupo!" Braum se mostró muy entusiasmado

"... ¿Y si fuera tu enemigo en el campo de batalla?" Kana expreso su preocupación

"JAJAJA, he tenido algunos compañeros de equipo que pensaron igual que tu. No te preocupes, da todo lo que tengas en la batalla y no te contengas. Después de la pelea podemos tomarnos un descanso y tomar leche caliente" Braum le dio una palmada en la espalda "Tu eres bienvenida aquí. Ashe no tiene problema contigo aquí"

"Oh... Gracias" Dijo Kana. La actitud positiva de Braum fue totalmente inesperada para Kana. Ella no esperaba que alguien como el pueda ser tan positivo en este lugar. Un poro podía verse arriba de su escudo, el pequeño animal salto hacia Kana y ella lo atrapo en sus brazos. El Poro lamió su cara

"Le agradas. Los Poros son adorables, ¿no lo crees?"

"Si... lo son" Kana sonrió a la pequeña criatura...

* * *

Bardo estaba tocando su flauta y los Meeps bailaban a su alrededor, algunos solo flotaban tranquilamente escuchando su melodía. Bardo sabia muy bien que no era el único en el lugar, alguien lo estaba espiando. Bardo siguió tocando e ignoro a su acosador, los Meeps empezaron a ponerse nerviosos ante la presencia de alguien mas. Algunos se escondieron en la barba de Bardo, la persona que estaba espiando en la sombras se revelo. Se abalanzo hacia el con la intención de asesinarlo, Bardo se dio vuelta y soplo su flauta hacia el para aturdirlo. Su atacante cayo al suelo y rápidamente se posiciono detrás de el. Bardo vio que su atacante solo era una sombra... no, era un lobo negro con una mascara blanca. Lo reconoció enseguida, era Wolyo

"Cuanto tiempo... Bardo" Una voz femenina dijo detrás de el. Bardo se dio vuelta y vio a La Oveja, Farya. Ambos son Kindred, los Cazadores Eternos. "Hace tiempo que no te presentas en este mundo. ¿Como estas?" La Oveja pregunto de manera civilizada.

"(sonido de campanillas)" Bardo respondió. Kindred puede entender a Bardo perfectamente, a diferencia de los demás campeones. Con excepción de Soraka y Aurelion Sol.

"Solo... ¿Bien? A veces eres demasiado simple, Trotamundos. No esperaba que te unas a la liga ¿Que te trae aquí? Debe haber un propósito escondido, ¿no es asi?" Kindred pregunto y Bardo contesto "¿Un gran peligro se avecina a Valoran? ¿Y eso afectara al mundo entero?" Bardo asintió "Así que por eso estas aquí... ¿cuando sera?" Bardo contesto "¿No sabes...? No me esperaba eso de ti"

"¡ERES UN GLOBO INÚTIL!" El lobo grito "SOLO UNA PRESA MAS"

"Calma Lobo. Bardo hace lo que puede con lo que tiene. Nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera los dioses. Toma como ejemplo a Aurelion Sol" Dijo La Oveja "Bardo, hemos estado observando a tu "Sucesora". Déjame decirte que no es lo que esperaba... Esperábamos algo mejor"

"¿...?"

"ELLA MORIRÁ" Dijo el Lobo

"A diferencia de ti... Ella es humana, lo único que tienen en común es su poder. Su poder, me atrevo a decir, no tiene limites. Pero su mortalidad la deja en desventaja... Cuídala bien... Ella no vivirá mucho" Dijo la Oveja, Bardo podría haber jurado que por un momento sonrió detrás de la mascara

"NO PUEDO ESPERAR PARA CLAVARLE MIS DIENTE EN SU GARGANTA" Dijo Lobo. Bardo parecía molesto por ese comentario

"Lobo, no lo provoques" Dijo La Oveja "... Debemos irnos. Volveremos a vernos, Bardo. En las campos de la Justicia, espero" Kindred desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Bardo quedo de nuevo en la soledad del lugar. Solo los Meeps lo acompañaban...

* * *

Kana había pasado el rato con Braum en el Área de Fréljord, el si hablaba mucho. Kana decidió volver con Bardo y esperar a que los llamen para participar en las batallas. Un invocador estaba en la entrada del Área Neutral, parece que estaba esperando a alguien. Cuando el invocador vio a Kana, este se acerco a ella. El era muy joven para ser un invocador pero vestía como ellos, tenia pelo negro corto y ojos marrón. En su mejilla derecha había una cicatriz, parece que fue causada por una espada.

"¿Es usted Kana?" El pregunto, su voz era algo temblorosa

"Si, y ¿usted es...?"

"Mi nombre es Dorian. Soy un invocador, entre hace poco aquí. Vessaria me dijo que a partir de hoy y por el periodo de un año yo seré tu invocador principal, otros invocadores de nivel superior pueden pedirte ayuda también. Según ella, a todos los novatos se les asigna un campeón por un año, después ellos pueden elegir"

"Ya veo... Mucho gusto conocerlo" Kana le dio la mano

"Es un placer. Dentro de unos minutos empezara una batalla y tengo que estar allí. Es mi primer combate después de todo"

"¿Se gana algo del resultado de esta batalla? O ¿es una batalla de prueba?"

"Es por territorio. Noxus quiere ampliar su territorio y entro en conflicto de nuevo con Demacia. Nosotros estamos del lado de Demacia, pero como hay otras batallas llevándose a cabo justo ahora con otros demacianos, solo dos de ellos estarán representando a Demacia en esta batalla. Garen y Quinn"

"Interesante... ¿Quien mas esta en el equipo?"

"Lulu y Yasuo también participaran. Contigo ya estamos completos. Del lado de Noxus son todos noxianos, excepto uno: Rek'sai. Los demás son Darius, Katarina, Draven y Le Blanc"

"... Esta bien. Le avisare a mi maestro que participare ahora" Kana entro al Área Neutral y encontró a Bardo cerca de la fuente, tocando su flauta y los Meeps rodeándolo "Maestro, debo participar en una batalla ahora. Volveré en unos momentos" Bardo respondió con sonidos de campana y Kana se fue con Dorian "Guía el camino, Dorian"

* * *

Yasuo se preparaba para la batalla contra Noxus. El al ser de Jonia tenia sus dudas, si pelear o no al lado de Demacia. Pero dichas dudas desaparecieron, ya que su enemigo es Noxus. Yasuo se dio cuenta que casi todo Valoran esta en contra de Noxus, una nación que declaran la guerra casi todos los días y busca quitar territorios a otros lo mas agresivamente posible. Yasuo miro a sus compañeros de equipo. Garen, El Poder de Demacia, un gran guerrero que vive para su nación. Quinn, Las alas de Demacia, al igual que Garen ella pelea por su nación pero ella no es una guerrera común; Junto a Valor es casi imparable. Lulu, el Hada Hechicera, una Yordle con poderes mágicos. Esta loca pero es confiable... Faltaba un miembro mas. Yasuo tenia curiosidad por el quinto miembro.

"Garen, ¿sabes quien mas peleara con nosotros?" Pregunto Yasuo "Falta poco para la batalla, no podemos pelear 4 contra 5"

"Tranquilo Yasuo, ya llegara. Aun asi, no se quien sera nuestro aliado en esta batalla..." Garen mantuvo silencio por un momento "Perdón por traerlos a esto" Garen se disculpo "Ustedes no deberían pelear una batalla por Demacia, sino por sus propias naciones"

"... Yo no peleare por Jonia. Fui desterrado por un crimen que no cometí"

"He escuchado eso antes" Dijo Quinn "Mucha gente dice no haber asesinado cuando en realidad lo han hecho tranquilamente y sin vacilar"

"Puedo ser muchas cosas, Quinn. Pero no un mentiroso, ademas no tenia razones para matar al anciano" Yasuo estaba molesto de que mucha gente lo consideren un asesino

"Jonia juzga sin conocer los detalles" Dijo Lulu "El miedo los lleva a hacer decisiones precipitadas..." De pronto un invocador joven entro al salón donde los campeones se preparaban. A su lado estaba la nueva campeona, Kana.

"Perdón por interrumpir. Aquí esta el ultimo miembro de su equipo, Kana" Dijo el invocador y todos miraron a Kana

"Es un placer" Dijo Kana e hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia ellos

"El placer es nuestro" Dijo Garen "Confió en que sepas nuestros nombres"

"Claro. Me se los nombres de todos ustedes" Dijo Kana con una cara casi inexpresiva "Espero que podamos dar lo mejor de nosotros en esto y caminar hacia la victoria"

"Bien, Kana, yo iré con los demás invocadores. Dentro de 5 minutos serán transportados a la Grieta del Invocador" Dijo el Invocador y se fue.

"¿Tu eres la nueva campeona junto a ese hombre con mascara?" Pregunto Quinn

"Si, Bardo, es mi maestro" Dijo Kana, manteniendo su expresión

"¿Maestro? ¿Que te enseña?" Lulu pregunto con una sonrisa. Curiosidad llenaba sus ojos como un niño queriendo saber un secreto

"Como usar mi poder. A diferencia de los demás humanos, yo nací con poder celestial" Dijo Kana mientras miraba a Lulu a los ojos "Ustedes los Yordles son demasiado curiosos. Demasiado para su propio bien"

"Yo no diría todos. Veigar es muy gruñón, tanto que es adorable. Yo no le diría curioso"

"¿Como alguien gruñón puede ser adorable a tus ojos?" Kana estaba confundida por la mentalidad de Lulu "Me confundes"

"Depende de cada uno. Ademas, no lo puedes tomar en serio con esa voz"

"..." Kana decidió ignorar a Lulu

"Oye, ¿porque dicen que eres la sucesora de Bardo?" Pregunto Quinn "Creía que los celestiales eran inmortales"

"No lo son. Nada es inmortal en este mundo. Ni siquiera la muerte. Todo tiene un final al igual que todo tiene un comienzo. No te dejes engañar solo porque un ser superior capaz de mover constelaciones y sea considerado un dios, te diga lo contrario. El orgullo es lo primero que lleva a la caída... y después a la muerte" Dijo Kana mientras se preparaba, obviamente se estaba refiriendo a Aurelion Sol, ella sabe que el estaba participando también. Ella manifestó una flauta parecida a la de Bardo. Varios Meeps aparecieron a su alrededor "Debemos estar listos. Ya casi es hora"

"¿Estas nerviosa?" Pregunto Garen, Kana agito su cabeza vagamente

"No. Mi maestro me enseño a no dejar que mis emociones se metan en el camino de mi deber. Al igual que el, debo ser imparcial. Esta batalla determinara el dominio sobre un territorio, ganara el que mejor sepa defenderse y pelear" Kana miro a Garen a los ojos "Mantente atento, yo los ayudare lo mejor que pueda. Ten en cuenta que el resultado de esta batalla no me importara en lo mas mínimo, pero igualmente haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudarte a ganar" Kana miro sus manos "Considerando que los invocadores no hayan reducido mi poder considerablemente"

Kana tenia sus dudas. Para que los campeones puedan pelear en iguales condiciones, su poder es reducido al igual que sus tamaños. Por ejemplo, Rek'sai que tiene el tamaño de una casa pero su tamaño es reducido al de un humano normal para que la pelea sea justa contra los demás contrincantes. Lo mismo va para Malphite, Aurelion Sol, Cho gat, etc.

"Esta bien, confió en que sea así" Dijo Garen

"Yo nunca miento. No hay razón para mentirte, demaciano. Tienes mi palabra" Kana fue la primera en ser teletransportada a la Grieta del Invocador, Garen la siguió, después Quinn, Lulu y por ultimo Yasuo...


	3. Breve Enfrentamiento

**Estaba escribiendo el nuevo capitulo cuando de la nada... PUM! Taliyah salvaje aparece. RIOT PLS! Estoy tratando de escribir un historia y para colmo Taliyah es la aprendiz de Yasuo, me estas obligando a cambiar cosas. Te odio... pero te amo también :/**

 **Ahora, cuando estaba pensando en las habilidades de Kana fue un lió, así que me base en Bardo. Al final decidí hacerla un Jungla. Su pasiva es la misma que Bardo, y su Q también solo que la de ella es mas larga. Su W, a diferencia de Bardo que deja santuarios curativos, deja trampas que paralizan al enemigo y causan daño (pasivamente le da velocidad de ataque). Su E también crea un portal como Bardo pero no deja a los enemigos pasar, ademas se puede entrar de cualquier extremo y su R crea un área a su alrededor que paraliza a todos los enemigos que entren en contacto con ella, ademas de causar daño, ella gana velocidad de movimiento y de ataque mientras la habilidad este activa (El area se mueve con ella al igual que Maokai y también puede desactivarse cuando quiera o cuando se quede sin mana). Es una campeona** **híbrida, sus habilidades escalan con AD Y AP, su R es full AP.** Los niveles **_N o_** existen aquí.

 **Kana es como Bardo pero ella causa mas daño en lugar de proteger a los aliados. ¿Porque? Los alumnos siempre tienden a ser mas impulsivos que sus maestros, ese vendría a ser el concepto. Kana puede mostrarse impulsiva en la batalla ya que es joven y aun tiene mucho que aprender. Gracias por los Reviews, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolo**

 _ **Por Ultimo**_ : Habia emparejado a Kana con Yasuo, lamento decirles que no pasara debido a varios cambios en la historia. Igualmente, Yasuo todavía tendrá un rol importante en la historia, no se desanimen fans de Yasuo XD

* * *

 **Capitulo 3** : Breve enfrentamiento

Kana fue transporta hasta la Grieta del Invocador. Detrás de ella se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo. Kana suspiro y se preparo para lo que fuera. De la nada, Kana escucho una voz en su cabeza. Era Dorian.

"Kana, ¿puedes escucharme?" Pregunto Dorian

"Si, ¿donde estas?"

"Estoy con los demás invocadores. Mi trabajo es guiarte durante el enfrentamiento. Perdón mi sientes que te estoy reteniendo, tu poder es muy grande así que tuve que reducirlo considerablemente. Aun así, eres poderosa" Explico Dorian "Basándonos en tus habilidades, iras a la jungla. Tu rol allí es ayudar a tus compañeros, emboscando al enemigo cuando menos lo espere. En la jungla están los monstruos neutrales, los cuales puedes matar para obtener la ventaja. Entre los monstruos neutrales están los Dragones y el Baron Nashor. Ellos te darán la mayor ventaja en el enfrentamiento tardío. Por el momento trata de enfocarte en ayudar a tus compañeros. Si necesitas algo, háblame. Te estaré dando el estado de tus compañeros y si necesitan ayuda"

"Perfecto, gracias Dorian" Kana miro la tienda de la base. Kana tomo un Machete de Cazador y este desapareció de sus manos al comprarlo "¿Que fue eso?"

"No te preocupes. Los objetos te dan poder, no necesitas usarlos en batalla, solo tu arma principal" Explico Dorian

"Ya veo" Kana salio de base y fue al campamento del Guardián Azul. Ella se encontraba del lado del nexo azul. Kana espero hasta que aparezca el Guardián Azul. Garen estaba a su lado "Porque no vas a tu linea? Yo puedo contra el" Dijo Kana

"No creas. Puede qe hayan reducido mucho tu poder, te ayudare a matarlo. Después me ocupare de Darius"

"... Esta bien" Se escucho un sonido de rocas partiéndose. Del suelo salio el Guardián junto a un par de monstruos. Kana uso su flauta para dispara un rayo de energía celestial. El Guardián no parecía afectarle demasiado pero hacia un daño considerable. Kana se aparto para dejar que Garen lo ataque. El Guardián cayo después de que Kana use el hechizo "Castigo" en el. Al mirar a sus pies vio que tenia unas runas azules a su alrededor "Gracias por la ayuda"

"Suerte en la jungla. La necesitas con Rek'sai dando vueltas" Dijo Garen y corrió hasta la linea superior.

"Dorian, necesito saber si Rek'sai esta emboscando o si esta tratando de entrar a nuestro territorio" Dijo Kana. Ella floto por la jungla, su velocidad aumentaba cada vez que se encontraba con una campanilla. Los Meeps comenzaron a reunirse a su alrededor

"Por el momento no. Enfocate en matar a los monstruos neutrales. Necesitas todas tus habilidades para poder ayudar"

"Lo se, Dorian. Solo mantenme informada"

* * *

Vessaria se encontraba en el Área Neutral con Bardo, junto a ella se encontraba Soraka. Vessaria quería entablar una conversación con Bardo, así que Soraka era su mejor opción ya que Kana no estaba disponible, Kindred había desaparecido (tal vez a propósito) y Aurelion Sol se rehusaba a cooperar. Vessaria tuvo suerte de encontrarse con Soraka de camino al Área Neutral y que ella estuviera libre para poder ayudarla.

"Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas, Bardo. Si a usted no le molesta claro" Dijo Vessaria mientras se sentaba al lado de Bardo en la fuente. Ella mantenía la distancia, algo no le gustaba sobre el. Si Kana estuviera en el lugar ella se sentiría mas a gusto, al menos Soraka esta con ella ahora. Bardo asintió y Vessaria procedió a hacer las preguntas "¿Porque esta aquí exactamente? ¿Hay algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos? Kana había dicho que ustedes aparecen si hay un peligro inminente" Bardo se dirigió a Soraka y le hablo a ella. Soraka le respondió a Vessaria

"Actualmente hay varios peligros, la mayoría de ellos son de origen desconocido" Dijo Soraka

"¿Puedes decirme algunos de ellos? Si algo pondrá en peligro a la Liga, debo saberlo" Bardo se dirigió de nuevo a Soraka

"Solo uno de ellos esta ligado a la Liga de Leyendas, este asunto debe ser tratado con discreción y tratar de llegar a una solución pacifica" Respondió Soraka "¿Es uno de los campeones?" Ella pregunto. Bardo asintió y hablo de nuevo

"¿Quien es?" Pregunto Vessaria

"Ekko. El es una de las razones por la que esta aquí. Debe investigarlo de cerca. Según el, Ekko esta causando un daño que podría ser irreversible en las lineas temporales e incluso en la realidad misma. Por el momento el daño es mínimo y reparable, pero si no se hace algo al respecto... " Vessaria miro al techo y suspiro

"¿Que hacemos entonces? No podemos decirle que se deshaga de su artefacto. Es uno de los pocos campeones de Zaun que quieren hacer una diferencia. Aun es joven y no sabe que lo que esta haciendo esta destruyendo una parte del mundo" Dijo Vessaria. Ella quería proteger a Ekko ya que en el veía un mejor futuro para Zaun. Bardo le hablo de nuevo a Soraka

"Vessaria, Bardo se limitara a observarlo por el momento. Si algo llega a pasar que ponga en gran peligro las lineas temporales, entonces actuara" Soraka se acerco a ella "Podemos hablar sobre el asunto con Zilean también. El sabe mas sobre esto que todos nosotros y tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo con Ekko"

"Tienes razón, hablaremos con Zilean y Bardo necesita hablar con el... Perdón pero, ¿puedes traducir de nuevo? Mientras Kana no este, no tengo a nadie que quiera ayudar"

"Con gusto"

* * *

Kana estaba corriendo hacia la linea inferior de la grieta, Quinn y Lulu necesitaban su ayuda. Kana se desplazo lo mas rápido que pudo hasta ellos. Ella estaba frente al dragón cuando fue emboscada por Rek'sai, la criatura del vació salto sobre ella y la tiro al suelo con fuerza descomunal. Kana se levanto de inmediato y se alejo lo mas que pudo de la reina de los Xer'sai. Rek'sai lanzo un rugido que se pudo escuchar por toda la grieta y se sumergió en la tierra. Kana no bajo la guardia en ningún momento ya que podía aparecer donde quiera.

"¡Kana, cuidado!" Dijo Dorian "Draven y Katarina se acercan a tu posición"

"¿Que paso con Quinn y Lulu?" Ella pregunto

"Están bien, se teletransportaron a la base. ¡Sal de alli, Rek'sai también esta cerca!"

"¡Maldición!" De pronto una de las hachas de Draven, sin previo aviso, se clavo en su brazo izquierdo. Kana cayo al suelo por el dolor y vio Draven acercándose lentamente, Katarina detrás de el.

"Mira lo que tenemos aquí" Dijo Draven. Tomo el hacha que estaba en el brazo de Kana y con fuerza la saco. Kana grito de dolor "Si no estuviéramos en la grieta lo haría mas lento" Dijo Draven con una sonrisa

"Mátala de una vez, Idiota, o lo haré yo"

"Bien" Draven alzo sus hachas, Kana lo miro fijamente a los ojos. En ningún momento planeaba desviar la mirada. Antes de que Draven pueda matarla, Yasuo salio de la nada y con un corte rápido y limpio, decapito a Draven y este desapareció. Yasuo rápidamente ataco a Katarina pero ella se transporto a unos metros lejos de el. Yasuo formo un tornado con su espada y lo arrojo en su dirección, lamentablemente no llego a golpearla. Katarina huyo del lugar. Yasuo se arrodillo para ver a Kana, ella estaba perdiendo sangre.

"Debes volver a la base, no esperes mas" Dijo y guardo su espada. Yasuo la ayudo a levantarse y comenzó a teletransportarse a la base. Rek'sai salio disparada de la tierra, ella estaba por atrapar a Yasuo. Kana detuvo la teletransportacion y empujo a Yasuo. Rek'sai se llevo a Kana bajo tierra y es pocos segundos Kana murió a manos de la excavadora. "¡Kana!" Grito Yasuo "... Estos monstruos no se rinden nunca" Yasuo corrió hacia el carril Medio para poder ganar terreno sobre Le Blanc.

Al mismo tiempo, Kana se encontraba mirando a la oscuridad, ella se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, sin señales de luz y de vida. Ella no sabia donde se encontraba, lo ultimo que recuerda fue que Rek'sai la mato bajo tierra. Una voz comenzó a hablarle, se escuchaba a la distancia pero después de unos segundos se escucho claramente.

"Kana, ¿me escuchas?" Era Dorian "Estas en el "Limbo". No te preocupes, volverás a la grieta en unos segundos"

"¿Aquí van los campeones que mueren? Me impresiona que puedan evitar la muerte"

"Bueno, la grieta es parte de Valoran pero esta rodeada por un campo especial. Todo ser que "muera" sera transportado aquí y revivirá, eso incluye campeones y monstruos como los dragones y el Baron Nashor"

"Ya veo" Kana miro a su alrededor y vio a alguien mas, ademas de ella. Draven estaba frente a ella, mirándola con desprecio. Kana lo ignoro y espero pacientemente para volver a la grieta. Al cabo de unos segundos ella se encontró de nuevo en la grieta como si nada hubiera pasado. Kana suspiro y fue lo mas rápido posible hasta el carril superior, Garen necesitaba su ayuda.

Darius tenia la ventaja en el carril, cada vez que el golpeaba a Garen con su hacha causaba una gran hemorragia. Garen apenas podía moverse con libertad, Darius limitaba mucho sus movimientos. Garen uso su espada para defenderse de un golpe sorpresa pero el ataque fue tan fuerte que Garen soltó la espada y esta cayo a unos metros de el. Garen cayo de rodillas frente a su mas grande enemigo. Darius sin decir una sola palabra, alzo su hacha y con fuerza, llevo el hacha hasta la cabeza de Garen con la intención de asesinarlo aquí y ahora. Garen sin cerrar los ojos miro a Darius fijamente, el no tenia miedo a la muerte incluso si esta no era verdadera.

El hacha se encontraba a solo centímetros de el pero de la nada se detuvo. Garen escucho un sonido agudo a lo lejos, Kana había salido de los arbustos del rió y ataco a Darius con un rayo que salio de la flauta, paralizandolo por unos segundos. Kana tomo a Garen del brazo y lo llevo cerca de su torre. Darius salio de la parálisis y corrió hacia ellos, ignorando completamente la torreta.

"¡Garen, Corre!" Kana grito y abrió un portal en una pared. Garen solo asintió y entro al portal, este se cerro apenas entro. Kana llevo la flauta a su boca y soplo cuando Darius estaba a tan solo unos metros de ella. De nuevo lo paralizo, sin perder tiempo, Kana levanto unas trampas alrededor de Darius. Al salir de la parálisis, el piso varias de las trampas que destruyeron parte de su armadura pero aun así el siguió. Estaba decidido a matar a uno de ellos.

Kana sintió un temblor cerca de ella. Rek'sai estaba cerca "Me acorralaron" Dijo tranquilamente. Rek'sai salio de la tierra y pego un gran salto hacia ella, Darius salto y apunto con su hacha a su cabeza. Kana tranquilamente levanto su mano, se formo una pequeña esfera amarilla. Con fuerza la tiro al suelo y se creo un área circular que encerró a Darius y a Rek'sai, ambos quedaron paralizados en el aire. Kana soplo de nuevo su flauta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus enemigos yacían en el suelo sin vida. Ambos desaparecieron pocos segundos después de morir.

"... Creo que deberiamos reducir mas tus habilidades" Dijo Dorian

"No cambiara nada, Dorian" Dijo Kana y se dirijio al carril inferior. La batalla aun no terminaba y ella necesitaba asistir a sus compañeros

* * *

 ** _Perdón_** _ **por tardar en subir, también por ser un capitulo corto. Me estoy tomando un descanso de todo por la facultad y los parciales, tampoco ayudo que saliera Taliyah :P Voy a publicar un capitulo cada mes para mantener un orden, volveré... con capítulos.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto, díganme que les parece las habilidades de Kana y como va la historia hasta ahora. Se que solo son 3 capítulos por ahora pero quiero que sean sinceros y me digan que tal va. La tengo difícil por el cambio que tuvo el lore y varios campeones teniendo reworks tanto de habilidades como cambio en su historia.**_


	4. Conflicto

_**Perdón por la tardanza, facultad y finales me agarraron desprevenido. Voy a tratar de publicar mas seguido, ya empece la tesis y se imaginan lo difícil que es. Ademas, estoy reconsiderando a YasuoxOc. Me hice un desastre en algunas partes de la historia. Lo mas seguro es que vuelva a emparejar a Kana con Yasuo. Perdón por esto, estoy dando vueltas como loco :P  
El nuevo campeón, Kled, tal vez tenga una participación en la historia.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 4** : Conflicto

La batalla entre Noxus y Demacia en la Grieta del Invocador duro cerca de 2 horas. Fue una batalla larga para todos, al final del día Demacia salio victoriosa. Garen, junto a Kana, derribaron al equipo enemigo en su propia base. Acto seguido, destruyeron su Nexo sin misericordia. Cuando el Nexo fue destruido, todos los campeones fueron teletranportados a la sala donde estaban antes de ser llevados a la Grieta. Kana fue la primera en volver, seguida por Yasuo, Garen, Quinn y Lulu. Kana suspiro y se sintió un poco feliz por haber ganado pero no le importa en lo mas mínimo. Garen se acerco a ella y le dio una palmada en el hombro, Kana se volteo para verlo.

"Haz peleado con valentía, Kana. Gracias por protegerme en batalla" Garen dijo con una sonrisa. Kana no sonrió, solo le dio la mano.

"Es un placer" Ella dijo y se alejo. Lulu salto hacia ella

"¿Que vas a hacer ahora? Si no estas ocupada, ¿quieres celebrar?" Lulu pregunto y Kana la miro de forma extraña. "Cuando un equipo gana una batalla de este tipo, podemos celebrar junto a los invocadores!" Lulu parecía feliz.

"No. Tengo cosas que hacer. No tengo tiempo para celebrar una victoria" Dijo Kana y fue directo a la puerta. Yasuo fue con ella sin decir una palabra, Kana lo miro fijamente. "Vas a decirme algo también?"

"No en realidad. Pero mi habitación esta en la misma Área, caminare contigo" Dijo Yasuo. Kana no dijo nada y abrió la puerta. De la nada un brazo la agarro del cuello y la tiro hacia la pared del pasillo. Era Darius, junto a el estaba Rek'Sai. Yasuo saco su espada para atacar al Noxiano pero Draven se puso en su camino y defendió a su hermano. Darius saco su hacha y camino hacia ella. Kana se levanto rápidamente, su flauta estaba del otro lado del pasillo. Los meeps fueron corriendo hasta ella pero varios desaparecieron cuando Rek'Sai los piso.

"¿Ahora que vas a hacer?" Pregunto Darius. "¡Sin tu flautita no eres nada niña!" Darius se acerco a ella, la agarro del cuello y la levanto en el aire. Kana puede usar su poder celestial sin su flauta pero Kana no podia usarlo, Darius estaba lastimando su cuello. "Nadie me pone en ridículo, ¡Nadie! Vigila tu espalda, porque uno de estos días mi hacha te partirá a la mitad y le daré tu alma a Thresh para que sufras por toda la eternidad maldita!" Darius la soltó, Kana cayo al suelo buscando aire para respirar. Darius la pateo directo en el estomago y después le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, dejandole un moretón en el ojo derecho. Darius quería seguir desquitándose con ella pero el aire se volvió frió.

"Detente ahora, Noxiano" Darius reconoció esa voz, se dio vuelta y vio a Ashe apuntándole con su flecha de hielo. "Por este acto de salvajismo, Noxus perderá los pocos privilegios que le quedan. Aléjate de ella, lentamente" Darius miro a su alrededor, Draven estaba inconsciente en el suelo gracias a Braum y Rek'Sai estaba encerrada en una prisión mágica por Ryze. Darius se alejo de Kana y desapareció del pasillo rápidamente. Ashe dejo de apuntarle y se acerco a Kana. "¿Estas bien?" Ella pregunto. Kana se levanto y no dijo nada, ni una palabra. Solo se levanto, agarro su flauta y se fue del lugar sin siquiera abrir la boca o mirar atrás a sus compañeros de equipo. Ignoro a todo el mundo.

"Pobre niña" Dijo Braum y trato de alcanzarla pero ella ya se había ido...

* * *

Kana se sentó en la fuente del Área neutral, ella miro su reflejo en el agua. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el moretón que tenia en el ojo. A Ella todavía le dolía el estomago por el golpe de Darius, Los Meeps reaparecieron detrás de ella, pero Kana los espanto. Ella quería estar sola. Kana dejo la flauta en el suelo y suspiro.

"Bardo tiene razón... Las emociones son mi mayor problema" Dijo y una lagrima cayo de sus ojos. "No tiene importancia esto... No hay razón para que me enoje o busque venganza... Es un problema diminuto... No tiene sentido que me enoje por esto... Tampoco estoy triste"

"Si ocultas tus emociones, terminaras lastimándote a ti misma" Kana miro a su izquierda. Yasuo estaba sentado a su lado, en sus manos tenia una pequeña flauta. "Estas equivocada en todo lo que dijiste. Esta bien expresarse"

"No para mi... Necesito controlar mis emociones. Hubiera estado mejor no tenerlas en primer lugar" Kana limpio su lagrima

"Eres humana, no puedes no expresar emociones"

"Mi maestro dijo lo mismo, pero el apena las necesita" Kana tomo su flauta y la miro por un momento. "Quisiera hacerle daño a Darius... Pero al final del día no tiene importancia lo que yo quiera hacer. Hay cosas mas importantes en el mundo que estar pensando en un problema tan diminuto en comparación a los problemas del mundo" Kana miro a Yasuo. "Si estas aquí para hacerme sentir mejor, debes saber que no es necesario. Ya estoy bien"

"Se que es mentira, Kana. No estas bien, deberías-" Kana levanto la mano e interrumpió a Yasuo

"Piensa lo que quieras. Ya no me importa, mañana olvidare que eso siquiera paso. Lo importante es que ganamos la batalla en la Grieta. Hiciste un muy buen trabajo, Yasuo. Te felicito" Dijo Kana y soplo su flauta. Los Meeps reaparecieron y se reunieron a su alrededor. "Después de todo, estamos aquí por una razón. Este lugar existe para resolver los problemas de una mejor manera. Las guerras serán cosa del pasado, gracias a la Liga de Leyendas" Kana se levanto y camino a su habitación. "... Aprecio la ayuda que quisiste darme..." Kana entro a su habitación y cerro la puerta detrás de ella. Yasuo quedo solo, sentado en la fuente. Yasuo puso su flauta en su boca y comenzó a tocar una pequeña tonada.

* * *

El día termino sin ninguno otro problema. Kana estuvo el resto del día en su habitación, tocando la flauta, rodeada de Meeps. Bardo apareció a la noche, no hizo ningún ruido y la dejo tranquila. No hizo ni una pregunta, no le dirigió la palabra. Kana supuso que Bardo se había enterado de lo que paso, por eso decidió no molestarla. A la mañana siguiente, Kana se despertó temprano y tomo un baño. Los eventos de ayer ya no le importan, Kana termino de bañarse, se puso su ropa que era exactamente igual a la de Bardo y salio de la habitación. Para su sorpresa, Bardo estaba en la fuente, tocando su flauta. Kana se sentó a su lado. Ninguno dijo una palabra.

"¿Donde estas ayer?" Pregunto Kana. Bardo respondió con su típico sonido de campanas. Bardo explico que esta con Vessaria, estaban hablando sobre el daño que podía provocar Ekko. "Ya veo... Maestro, ¿En serio crees que mis emociones son un problema?"

"... Eres humana. No puedes cambiar eso" Dijo Bardo. "Debes vivir con eso. Tu pleito con Darius... Si hubieras querido, lo podrías haber matado. Tus poderes están conectados a tus emociones. Por eso digo que debes aprender a controlarlos, no lo pareces, pero eres muy emocional"

"..." Kana no dijo nada.

"Vuelve a la meditación. Tengo que ir a ver a Zilean y Vessaria" Dijo Bardo y se fue del Área. Kana quedo sola en el Área neutral, ella no tenia nada que hacer en ese momento así que decidió hacer lo que Bardo sugirió. Kana puso su flauta junto a ella, se sentó en el suelo a lado de la fuente, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a meditar. Su meditación fue interrumpida cuando Dorian entro al Área Neutral y fue a hablar con ella.

"Kana, ¿estas disponible?" Pregunto Dorian. Kana abrió los ojos y miro a Dorian a los ojos

"Estoy meditando, Dorian. ¿Que pasa?"

"Tienes otra batalla en unos minutos"

"¿Y esta batalla porque es?"

"Bueno... Esta batalla no tiene razón de ser"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Es para que los campeones entrenen sus habilidades. También sirve para aliviar estrés... y a veces para saldar cuentas personales... Como el caso de Azir y Xerath"

"¿Usan la grieta para batallas sin sentido?"

"Estas batallas pasan una vez al mes. Pensaba que te gustaría participar ya que ayer tuviste una mala experiencia con Darius"

"Ni lo menciones. Es cosa del pasado, ademas no quiero participar"

"Bueno... No puedes negarte, ya te inscribí"

"Me inscribiste... Sin consultarme"

"Perdón, pero lo necesito. No sabes lo difícil que es ser un Invocador novato rodeado de Invocadores experimentados. Me hacen sentir mal, quiero probarles que soy un buen invocador" Kana suspiro y se levanto.

"Bien, terminemos con esto... Solo dime que no tengo que enfrentarme a un Noxiano"

"No te preocupes por eso... Aunque yo diría que tengas cuidado"

"¿Porque?" Kana se puso un poco nerviosa

* * *

Kana y Dorian miraban como algunos invocadores llevaban a varias criaturas del vació a la cámara de teletransportacion. Entre ellos estaban Cho'gat, Kog'maw, Kha'zix, Vel'koz y Rek'sai. Kana no podía evitar sentirse incomoda. Ella recuerda como murió por primera vez a manos de Rek'sai, fue enterrada viva y parte de ella devorada. Era una sensación horrible que no quiere volver a sentir.

"Son todos del vació, Dorian. ¿Cual es mi equipo? ¿Son todos de la misma nación?" Kana quería saber si su equipo era confiable.

"No, son todos de diferentes lugares" Dorian miro detrás de Kana. "Ella esta contigo" Dorian apunto. Kana se dio vuelta para ver a una chica mas joven que ella. Su atuendo era rojo, tenia el estilo de Jonia y sus hombros estaban cubiertos de piedra. Kana había escuchado de ella, pero nunca la había visto en persona.

"Taliyah" Dijo Kana. "Es un plac-"

"El placer es mio" Taliyah interrumpió a Kana y tomo su mano. "Ayer mi maestro me hablo sobre ti"

"¿Tu maestro?"

"Yasuo"

"... Ya veo"

"Eres exactamente como el te describió" Taliyah se dirigió a Dorian. "Yo la llevare a la cámara, Dorian. Ve y prepárate"

"Esta bien. Las veo luego" Dorian dio media vuelta y se fue.

"¿Conoces a Dorian?"

"No en realidad, pero me aprendí su nombre" Taliyah vio la flauta que llevaba Kana y sentía algo de curiosidad. "Oye, ¿esa flauta es tu arma?" Kana asintió. "Que raro"

"No tiene la misma función que una espada o un arma de fuego, pero me ayuda a canalizar mi poder. Puedo usarlo sin la flauta, pero me ayuda a mantener un equilibrio" Kana y Taliyah llegaron rápidamente a la cámara de teletransportacion. Antes de entrar, Kana le hizo un par de preguntas a Taliyah. "Ya se contra quien estamos, pero ademas de ti, quien esta de nuestro lado?"

"Tenemos un equipo... raro. No se si esa es la mejor manera de describirlos"

"¿Quienes son?" Kana se mostro algo impaciente.

"Velo por ti misma" Taliyah abrió la puerta de la cámara y Kana vio al resto de su equipo. En una esquina esta Twitch, la rata mutante, tal parece que estaba comiendo un queso podrido. Era repugnante. A su lado esta Tahm Kench, el sera el soporte del grupo. Kana confiaba en alguien como el, y finalmente estaba Illaoi, cerca de la puerta, ella vio a Kana y a Taliyah entrar y no saludo, solo asintió con la cabeza. "¿Que te parece?" Pregunto Taliyah.

"Si fuera una batalla por un territorio o una que decidirá la existencia de una nación, estaría muy preocupada"

"No te preocupes, Sucesora" Dijo Illaoi. "Esos monstruos no tienen razón de ser. Caerán ante nosotros con facilidad, ya veras"

"Te ves muy segura de eso" Dijo Kana.

"Son monstruos débiles que lo único que saben es comer. No tienen cerebro, esa es su debilidad"

"No son tan estúpidos como crees" Kana tenia razón, no son solo criaturas sin cerebro. Vel'Koz y Kha'Six saben de lo que son capaces y saben como defenderse, principalmente Kha'Six. Vel'Koz es el mas inteligente del grupo contrario.

"Ya veremos. Por el momento, hasta tu trabajo y no te metas en mi camino ni el de Nagakabouros si no quieres ser aplastada" Illaoi no parecía ser la persona que trabaje en equipo, pero sabe como luchar. Hasta donde Kana sabe, a ella solo le importa su dios.

"Lo tendré en cuenta" Kana miro a Taliyah. "¿Lo tendrás todo bajo control en tu carril?"

"Confía en mi"

"Depositare parte de mi confianza en ti. Pero no toda" En ese momento, Tahm Kench fue teletransportado a la Grita. "Prepárate, las criaturas del vació no dudaran en hacerte pedazos" Dijo Kana y ella fue la siguiente en ser teletransportada. Abrió los ojos y vio la Grieta del Invocador de nuevo.


	5. Presencia

**¡He vuelto! Dios, hace años que no escribo y subo este fanfic. Ahora estoy trabajando y me mato eso. También abandone el juego por un buen rato y no juego desde hace rato. (Alma de Bronce tengo XD) En fin, me voy a dedicar a tratar de seguir el fanfic por un rato ya que al parecer tengo un poco mas de tiempo en mis manos. Es un capitulo corto este para volver a familiarizarme con la historia. El próximo sera mas largo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5** : Presencia

Kana se encontraba en el área del nexo azul. Ella estaba esperando a que aparezca el Guardián Azul en su campamento, a su lado estaba Taliyah, vigilando los alrededores en caso de que Rek'Sai aparezca. Quien sabe, puede emboscarlos cuando quiera. El Guardián apareció de la nada y Kana, junto a Taliyah, comenzó a atacarlo. Después de unos segundos, Kana podía sentir que el Guardián estaba a punto de morir. Kana preparo su hechizo de Castigo, desafortunadamente, Rek'Sai salio disparada del suelo y mato al Guardián antes

de que Kana pudiera reaccionar. Taliyah levanto pedazos grandes de piedra del suelo y se los lanzo a la criatura del vació. Rek'Sai rápidamente los esquivo y se metió de nuevo en la tierra. Taliyah podía sentir su presencia bajo sus pies, ella tenia la ventaja. Taliyah levanto sus manos en el aire y saco a Rek'Sai de la tierra junto a varios pedazos de tierra. Kana soplo su flauta hacia Rek'Sai y la aturdió. Ambas atacaron con todo lo que tenían a la excavadora del vació y antes de que el aturdimiento terminara, Rek'Sai murió, su cuerpo desapareció en el aire y volvió al Limbo. Kana se quedo con las runas azules.

"Buen trabajo, Taliyah" Dijo Kana. Taliyah asintió pero para su sorpresa, Kha'Six salto sobre ellas y mato a Taliyah, cortandole la cabeza. Ella desapareció del lugar, Kha'Six se enfoco en Kana. Ella se alejo un poco del cazador y lo ataco con sus Meeps. Kha'Six no se esforzó en esquivar a las pequeñas criaturas. El estaba esperando algo, Kana se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal. Se dio vuelta y Kog'Maw salto a ella y le mordió el cuello, arrancando un pedazo de su carne. Kana murió al instante y reapareció en el Limbo. A su lado estaba Taliyah,

flotando en la oscuridad. Ella estaba tocando su cara, ella estaba sorprendida. Kana entiende como se siente. Ella ya murió varias veces en la batalla anterior y las muertes que sufrió son totalmente dolorosas, no por decir traumaticas.

"M-mi cabeza" Dijo Taliyah. "El me corto la cabeza"

"Lo vi... Kog'Maw me saco un pedazo de cuello. Eso duele" Kana se toco el cuello, estaba completo. No había sangre, no habían marcas de mordidas. Su cuello estaba como si nada hubiera pasado. "No te preocupes, concéntrate en la batalla. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo por no morir"

"L-Lo haré" Dijo Taliyah, parece que es la primera vez que muere de esa forma. Kana y Taliyah reaparecieron en la base del Nexo azul y volvieron a sus respectivos carriles.

"Invadieron nuestro territorio demasiado rápido... ¿Que sigue?" Kana se pregunto. De la nada ella sintió algo observándola por detrás. Instintivamente se dio la vuelta, solo para encontrar nada.

" _Kana, ¿pasa algo?_ " Pregunto Dorian

"No... Nada" Ella dijo y volvió a concentrarse en la batalla

* * *

Bardo estaba cruzado de brazos mientras Zilean hablaba con Vessaria en su oficina, Soraka estaba con ellos como intermediaria de Bardo. La conversación era básicamente un repaso de la charla que tuvieron ayer. Zilean ya había empezado a vigilar muy de cerca a Ekko desde el momento que puso un pie dentro de la Liga. Por el momento estaba todo normal, no han habido cambios o rupturas en el espacio-tiempo, pero eso no significa que debían dejar de vigilarlo. El artefacto de Ekko era poderoso, pero delicado al mismo tiempo.

"Lo que me fascina es el hecho de que el artefacto de Ekko no afecta el tiempo y el espacio dentro de la Grieta. Sabemos que la grieta esta rodeada por un campo de "inmortalidad" por así decirlo. Todo ser vivo dentro de la grieta revivirá después de cierto periodo de tiempo y cualquier tipo de daño a la grieta sera anulado. Pero no me esperaba que el campo también niegue los saltos temporales de Ekko. Sus saltos no tienen ningún efecto negativo mientras los realice dentro del campo, pero fuera es otro tema" Explico Vessaria. "No podemos acercarnos a el tan fácilmente tampoco ya que se encierra en el Área de Zaun y no es un lugar muy hospitalario"

"Podríamos pedir apoyo a Zac para que lo vigile mientras esta en el Area" Sugirió Zilean

"Podríamos, pero Zac no tiene mucho tiempo disponible. Es el campeón mas solicitado para las batallas, sobre todo en el Bosque Retorcido" Zilean y Vessaria siguieron discutiendo. Bardo los escuchaba atentamente hasta que sus Meeps sintieron una presencia poderosa acercándose y se desvanecieron. Eso hizo que Bardo se ponga en guarda. El sintió esa presencia acercándose rápidamente, pero Zilean y Vessaria parecían no haberse percatado de la presencia. Bardo se dio vuelta y solo vio el resto de la habitación vacía. La presencia paso rápidamente en un plano invisible, un mundo paralelo, exactamente igual a este y desapareció. Bardo reconoció esta presencia que salto de esta dimensión a otra como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

"Bardo... ¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Soraka. Bardo se limito a sacudir su cabeza en negación y siguió escuchando. Los Meeps regresaron a el poco después.

* * *

Kana volvió rápidamente a la jungla para asegurarse de que Rek'Sai no trate de emboscar a sus compañeros desde su lado de la jungla. Gracias a al invasión, Rek'Sai tiene la ventaja. Al pasar por la jungla, Kana vio que Rek'Sai ya había aniquilado a todos los monstruos en su lado de la jungla. Kana suspiro fuertemente y vio la jungla enemiga del otro lado del rió. Ella apretó la flauta en sus manos y se dirigió a la jungla enemiga mientras ignoraba a Dorian que le decía que no lo haga, que podría ser una trampa. Kana voló hacia la jungla y empezó a dejar sus trampas en cada esquina de la jungla. Mientras trazaba un camino y ruta de escape en la jungla, vio que tampoco había monstruos en este lado de la jungla. Lo único que quedaba de ese lado era el Heraldo de la Grieta, pero ella no iba a acercarse a ese monstruo.

" _¡Kana! ¡Sal de allí! ¡Rek'Sai se esta acercando!_ " Grito Dorian. "No puedes vencerla. Tus habilidades fueron reducidas para que a partir de ahora la batalla sea mas pareja" Al decir eso, Kana grito al aire.

"¡¿Que?! ¿Que tanto?" Ella pregunto y Rek'Sai apareció detrás de ella, pisando una trampa que no le hizo daño alguno. Era como si no hubiera pisado la trampa. "... Ya veo" Rek'Sai rugió ferozmente a Kana y se metió bajo tierra de nuevo. Kana se limito a salir rápidamente de la jungla, pero Rek'Sai demostró ser mas rápida de lo normal. Ni siquiera con las campanas que ella recolectaba en el camino era suficiente para mantener a una distancia segura de la excavadora. Kana estaba asustada, ella no quería morir, sabia que volvería a la vida, pero no quería morir a manos de Rek'Sai de nuevo, no quería experimentar ese dolor de nuevo. Kana llego al rió y se detuvo justo en el medio. Allí y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su oponente. Su miedo aun estaba presente en ella y Rek'Sai podía olerlo, su miedo era como sangre que la atraía.

" _¡Kana! ¡Sal de allí! ¡No podrás enfrentarla! ¡Vas a morir!_ " Dijo Dorian, alarmado. Kana cerro sus ojos por un momento y recordó lo que Bardo le había dicho esa mañana. Un recordatorio. Algo que debía recordar y nunca olvidar.

" _Tus poderes están conectados a tus emociones. Debes aprender a controlar tus emociones y al hacerlo, controlaras tus poderes. No lo pareces, pero eres muy emocional_ " Kana tomo un poco de aire y espero en ese lugar. Rek'Sai, sin hacerla esperar, salto hacia Kana con la intención de llevársela con ella bajo tierra y matarla. Kana abrió sus ojos inmediatamente, llevo su flauta hacia sus labios y soplo en la cara de Rek'Sai. De la flauta salio un rayo de energía cósmica que golpeo a Rek'Sai en la cara, lanzadola al otro lado del rió desorientada. Rek'Sai trato de recuperarse, pero Kana salto contra el, con su flauta en mano golpeo el suelo y Rek'Sai quedo paralizada. Detrás de Kana aparecieron 6 meeps, ella los lanzo a todos al mismo tiempo contra Rek'Sai y la destruyeron sin mucho esfuerzo. Kana observo su victoria con una mezcla de sorpresa e indiferencia. No sabia si estar feliz de haber matado a Rek'Sai y sobrevivir o por haber mantenido la calma. Dorian se quedo callado por un momento, el no podía creer lo que Kana había hecho. Ella, inconscientemente, ignoro los limitadores de sus poderes y termino usando al menos un 25% de su verdadero poder. Solo otros tres campeones hicieron lo mismo y ahora apenas participan en la Grieta. Esto debía reportarse al momento en que esta batalla termine.

"... ¿Dorian?" Kana hablo y Dorian contesto enseguida.

"¿S-Si?"

"Dijiste que mis poderes fueron reducidos ¿no? ¿Acabo de sobrepasarme?"

"... Después hablaremos de eso" Dijo Dorian con un suspiro. "Concéntrate en la batalla"

"Esta bien. ¿Alguien necesita mi ayuda?" Ella pregunto y Dorian dio un vistazo por la Grieta. "No por el momento, pero te recomiendo enfocarte en el carril superior. No queremos que Cho'Gat gane terreno. Ayuda a Illaoi"

"Voy en camino"

* * *

En el patio de la Academia de Guerra, oculta en los altos arboles del patio, Kindred miraba a los Yordles hablando entre ellos. Ella miraba fijamente a uno de ellos, un Yordle con el cual la oveja sentía un raro sentimiento de odio. Teemo estaba hablando tranquilamente con Tristana y Rumble, pero no se percato del enemigo que lo vigilaba cuidadosamente. Kindred saco su arco y flecha y apunto al odioso Yordle, pero no disparo. Ella sabia que no debía comportarse así, pero la anterior batalla que tuvo fue contra ese Yordle y perdió contra el en la jungla gracias a esos odios hongos que le causaron un dolor insoportable. Ambos, la oveja y el lobo, lo quieren muerto. Pero la oveja, siendo la voz de la razón, bajo su arma. El lobo parecía molesto y tenia el derecho de estarlo, ambos habían acordado matar al Yordle, pero la oveja reconsidero no solo la posición en la que estaba, sino que también reconsidero la repercusión de matarlo antes de tiempo. Ella podía sentir que aun no era su tiempo, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que este a su merced y disfrutara cada momento. Kindred se preparo para bajar del árbol, pero sintió una presencia acercándose por detrás a gran velocidad. Kindred se dio la vuelta y apunto con su arco, pero no había nada allí.

"... ¿Que fue eso?" Pregunto la oveja. "Se sintió como..."

* * *

"¡Twitch, dispara a Vel'Koz!" Grito Taliyah a Twitch antes de que el muriera a manos, o mejor dicho mandíbulas, de Cho'Gat. El monstruo del Vació se trago a Twitch sin mucho trabajo. Ya a este punto era gigante. Kana, junto a Taliyah e Illaoi trataban de defender la base de los monstruos del vació, pero demostraron ser mucho mas fuertes de lo que parecían. No importaba cuantas veces morían, volvían cada vez mas fuertes. Todas la torres cayeron rápidamente sin que pudieran hacer algo al respecto. La primer torre en caer fue la del carril inferior, Kog'Maw y Kha'Six mataron a Twitch y Tahm Kench frente al Dragón y a partir de allí todo se vino abajo. Después cayo el carril inferior y por ultimo el superior. Kana trato de mantener el orden, pero le fue imposible con Twitch buscando venganza contra Kog'Maw por tirar sus torres y muriendo por nada. Entre el y Illaoi que prefería estar sola, Kana, Taliyah y Tahm Kench no podían remontar la batalla e ir hacia la victoria. Aun así, en un momento pudieron destruir todas las torres de ellos, a excepción de una de las torres del núcleo. Eso fue solo un golpe de suerte ya que después de eso todas las torres de su cayeron a excepción de las dos ultimas del núcleo. En torres estaban parejos, pero la victoria parecía obvia. Ahora ellos estaban rodeados por estos monstruos y sin manera de ganar. Los monstruos del vació entraron a la base y ya no podían defenderla.

"Kana... ¿Que hacemos?" Pregunto Taliyah. Kana observo a sus enemigos con cierto miedo, pero se tranquilizo y pensó en cada posible resultado. Ahora solo eran tres y había una posibilidad de ganar... Era muy pequeña, pero era posible. Si ganaban o perdían no importaba, el resultado de esta batalla no influía en nada. Pero... Kana quería ganar, aun cuando el resultado no signifique nada, ella quería, no, ella deseaba ganar contra estos monstruos. Esto para ella seria una victoria personal.

"... Hay una forma de ganar... Pero van a tener que hacer lo que diga, exactamente cuando lo diga y nada de estar solos" Kana miro fijamente a Illaoi. "¿Quieres ganar? Haz lo que digo"

"Tch"

"Escuchen... El único enemigo que puede matarnos sin dificultad es Kog'Maw. Eliminemoslo y todos los demás no serán problemas... Yo iré primero, los reuniré, los inmovilizare e Illaoi vendrá detrás para atacarlos con Nagakabouros, luego Taliyah los atacaras de lejos con tus poderes. Crea minas de tierra bajo sus pies cuando los inmovilice y ataca con todo lo que tengas. Enfoquemonos en Kog'Maw y después viene Kha'Six, Vel'Koz, Rek'Sai y Cho'Gat. En ese orden. Aun nos quedan dos torres que protegen el núcleo. Ellos solo tienen una. Si ganamos esta batalla, ganaremos definitivamente" Kana explico rápidamente mientras veía a sus enemigos acercándose. "¿Entendieron?" Taliyah asintió sin duda alguna e Illaoi asintió de mala gana. "Cuando los inmovilice atacan" Kana, sin previo aviso, corrió hacia sus enemigos. Ella enfoco sus ojos en Kog'Maw, el monstruo del vacio escupió a su dirección, pero Kana esquivo rápidamente, dio un salto sobre el grupo que protegía a Kog'Maw y golpeo el suelo con su flauta. Esta resonó e inmovilizo a todos los enemigos a su alrededor. "¡AHORA!" Ella grito e Illaoi salto detrás y golpeo el suelo debajo de los monstruos con su gran ídolo de oro y los tentáculos de Nagakabouros salieron del suelo, cinco de ellos, y con una fuerza descomunal golpearon a sus enemigos, matando a Kog'Maw y Vel'koz en el proceso. Kha'Six y Rek'Sai se enfocaron en atacar a Kana, pero Taliyah los tomo por sorpresa y lanzo una lluvia de rocas del tamaño de pelotas y la forma de estacas que empalaron a los monstruos al suelo para que Illaoi les de el golpe de gracia. Cho'Gat era el único de pie y ataco directamente a Illaoi. Ella lo golpeo en la cara con su ídolo de oro, sacandole varios dientes en el proceso.

"¡Ustedes destruyan su núcleo! ¡Yo detendré a este monstruo!" Ella grito mientras seguía golpeando a Gho'Gat con su ídolo de oro con todas sus fuerzas. Cho'Gat seguía aguantando los golpes y se los devolvía, sus pinzas trataban de partir a Illaoi a la mitad, pero ella no iba a caer tan fácil. Kana y Taliyah se apresuraron hasta el Nexo enemigo y allí vieron la ultima torre de pie. Kana corrió hacia la torre y recibió todo el daño. Ella lo golpeo con su flauta e inhabilito la torre por un tiempo muy limitado. Para mantenerla inhabilitada, ella concentro toda su energía en mantener la habilidad activa.

"¡Taliyah, destruye el núcleo ahora!" Kana grito y Taliyah puso sus manos en el suelo. Unos segundos después todo el suelo de la base se agrieto y ella levanto pedazos del suelo para lanzarlos contra el núcleo, dañandolo severamente. Kog'Maw volvió a la vida y fue a atacar a Taliyah. Kana soltó la torre y se lanzo contra Kog'Maw para evitar que hiriera a Taliyah. Taliyah dejo caer el ultimo pedazo de tierra sobre el núcleo, agrietandolo y rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Kog'Maw desapareció y el tiempo mismo se detuvo. La grita volvió a restaurar el núcleo y todos volvieron a la Academia de Guerra... Ganaron la batalla.


End file.
